


Cover for Sui Generis (2013)

by randomscientist



Series: [Cover Arts] Fandom Classics: Sherlock/Irene [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cover Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomscientist/pseuds/randomscientist
Summary: Alternative version..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Francesca_Wayland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francesca_Wayland/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sui Generis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/653578) by [Francesca_Wayland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francesca_Wayland/pseuds/Francesca_Wayland). 




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative version..


End file.
